Princess of the Magical Chaotic Secrets
by jay4life
Summary: A famous celebrity comes in town and it's up to Sora to know what he's doing here. There's another secret Sora's been hiding and it's been released by an enemy. Can she live with the chaos? Twist at the very end of the story... wait to find out


Sorry if I didn't update in a while. Busy lately. So here's a new story I've been working on. It's pretty short, sort of, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter One - Secret Revealed

My hands were trembling with fear. I couldn't resist myself, the only way I can get through this and hopefully get an A is to cheat. While I was skimming the questions asked, my mind went blank on me. I studied, but the wrong stuff; I looked at what the teacher was doing. _Oh of course, I-chatting on their silver Mac labtops. _Why does the world seem unfair? I practically didn't do anything wrong; well except some things such as studying the wrong material for three straight hours. I just could help it. What am I going to do? I mean, I swear that I've never cheated in my whole entire life. The smart kids are around me, so I guess I'll have to give it a shot.

I looked to my left, then look to my right. _B, F, A, C, G, D, and E. _Both have the same answers. I quickly wrote those answers on my paper. Next I have to define - prognosticate, surreptitious, braggadocio, dexterous, zephyr, quiescent, and expurgate. _Man, these are big words. How am I suppose to get these all right? _Then I realized that I studied these words. I first took a deep breath, thought to myself that I can do this, and refreshed my memory.

Prognosticate - verb - to tell of or describe beforehand - synonyms - foretell

Surreptitious - adjective - undertaken or done so as to escape being observed or known by others - synonyms - secret

Braggadocio - noun - boastful speech or writing - synonyms - bombast

Alright, so I'm doing good. I just took a glimpse at my left and my right and changed some words here and there. Man, I am totally going to regret myself on cheating.

Dexterous - adjective - skillful with the hands - synonyms - clever, cunning, deft, and handy

I was constantly filling out the paper and cheating if I didn't know the answers. When the big hand struck 12, I set aside my pencil and passed the test to the front. I could just hear the alleluia chorus singing, but I could have sworn I felt some horns growing on the top of my head.

Later on, I bumped into Mimi in the bathroom. She seemed very excited considering she had the biggest smile on her face and that she was jumping around while constantly clapping her hands and yelling "yay me!"

"Oh my gawd Sora, do you know whose in school right now?"

"Who?"

"Yamato Ishida!!!!!"

"Okay, so what's your point?"

"Are you kidding me? He's practically the most hottest rock star in the universe."

"So? Brenda Mayaku is basically the best young female actress/singer."

"Okay? I know Brenda Mayaku is the bestestestestest, but why are you bringing her in the conversation? Whatever, the point is that Yamato Ishida is in our school so basically we get to meet him and talk to him."

"Alright, whatever."

Quickly, I went in one of the stalls while I can still hear Mimi cheering or whatever. I got out and she rapidly took my hand. When we got out of the bathroom, there was Yamato Ishida standing right in front of us. I turned to look at Mimi and it seemed like she wanted to kiss him.

"Hi?"

"Do you know me?"

"Of course, your Yamato Ishida, the seemingly hot guy that almost every girl in this school is falling for."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Ummmmm... I'm sorry, but my friend and I have to go to class. Were going to be late for French class. So anyways, nice to see you. Bye."

I struggled to pull Mimi away from the hot rock star, but it seems like her feet are super-glued to the floor. So I went alone to French class and took my seat.

"Bonjour classe! Je suis très excité pour aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a un nouvel étudiant qui nous joindra. Il est nouveau autour du bâtiment ainsi je voudrais pour que vous fassiez des amis avec lui. Ok!"

English translation - Hello class! I'm very excited for today because there's a new student who will be joining us. He's new around the building so I would like for you to make friends with him. Okay!

I heard the door open and came in... Yamato Ishida? I looked at where I was sitting, turned around and saw an empty desk right beside me. _Oh no! Why can't he sit somewhere else? _Madame Blanc pointed to the empty desk right beside me; he came and sat and greeted, "hello, nice to meet you again."

I smiled politely and raised my hand. "Madame Blanc, peut je faire changer mon siège sil vous plâit!"

English translation - Mrs. Blanc, can I have my seat changed please!

She smiled and said, "Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas avoir des arrangements d'allocation des places maintenant parce qu'alors tout le monde demandera si leur siège peut être changé. Ainsi je devine qui est un non."

English translation - I'm sorry, but I can't have seating arrangements now because then everybody will ask if their seat can be changed. So I guess that's a no.

"Il est correct. Je ne suis pas un grand ventilateur de Yamato Ishida, mais je devine que je peux vivre avec lui. Je devine qu'il est assez chanceux que je ne suis pas partout lui."

English translation - It's okay. I'm not a big fan of Yamato Ishida, but I guess I can live with it. I guess he's pretty lucky that I'm not all over him.

"Puits qui est des nouvelles très bonnes. Je suis très heureux d'apprendre cela. Je pense que des vos probablement des filles les plus chanceuses à cette école vous considérant s'asseyant à côté d'un rock star."

English translation - Well that's very good news. I'm very glad to hear that. I think that your probably one of the most luckiest girls in this school considering you sitting next to a rock star.

After French class, Mimi was staring at me with her evil eyes while we were standing by the water fountain. "How dare you take _my _man?"

"Ummmmm... excuse me here, but how did I take _your _man? I mean, you don't even HAVE one."

"Sora, you know I have the biggest crush on the him. Then why did you sit next to him?"

"Uhhhh... news flash here Meems, I don't have a crush on Yamato and that the teacher put him there, not me. I swear on our friendship Meems, I have nothing to do with it. I know a lot of French so I asked the teacher to change my seat. But she said no. Honestly."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you were paying attention at all, then you would have had known. I know you can't speak or understand French as well as me, but honestly, I have nothing to do with your problem."

"Alright, I guess you didn't do anything. Maybe I just got a little jealous."

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe a lot; wait, I have a question."

"Okay, shoot..."

Quiet conversation (whispering)

"Are you Brenda Mayaku?"

"Ummmmm... no?"

"Sor. You have to be honest. I've been relating you to Brenda and it seems like your twins separated at birth or something like that."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I'm right?

"Practically. I mean you've been asking it for the past 2 years or whatever. But promise me that you have to keep it down low. For me, please!"

"Alright. I will. So you lied to me all this time? Why?"

Well, I know that I didn't give Mimi a hard time on trying to figure out that I'm Brenda Mayaku, but for the past 3 or whatever years, she's constantly questioning if I was Brenda Mayaku. So this is the time I got tired of it and just said yes.

"See, I just wondered if I come to school being Brenda Mayaku, then I wouldn't be treated the same. That's why I'm not all over Yamato Ishida. People are just treating him like a celebrity, not a real human being. You have to know the person first, not take the first step and act like their best friend."

"Oh my gosh, I...i...i... never thought of that before. So I guess "how dare you take my man" thing made me one of those stalker-bestfriend-wannabees?"

"Yeah."

Quiet conversation over

Just a few minutes later, we bumped into Yamato Ishida again. "Ummmmm... I'm sorry, but I didn't have a time to catch you name."

"Oh, it's Bren... I mean Sora."

"Oh thanks. See, it quite seems that your in all of my classes. So I guess you can lead me to where yours are. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I mean it's no harm at all."

The day was finally over and so far, my plans are just surf the web. All of the sudden, I heard a knock on my door. Turns out it was...Yamato Ishida?

"Hi Yamato. What are you doing on my front porch?"

"Oh, ummmmm... sorry about that. It's just, you seem like someone I know. Her name is Brenda Mayaku. Ever heard of her?"

"Of course, I'm her, oh I mean her best friend."

"Really? Well that's cool. She says she lives somewhere in this neighboorhood."

I paused for a moment. When was the last time I saw Yamato? At school, but as Brenda? It was that weekend. I bumped into him and we chatted for an hour. He told me that he was going to a new school. Then I gave him the city of where I lived in. I don't know why, but he mentioned something about going there. Then that hit me! I know why he's here. It's because...

* * *

Do you like it so far? Well I'm practically working on the next chapter. Next week, I'll probably update. Review sil vous plait! 


End file.
